memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, please see my talk page archive. Regarding the Endymion discussion Hi there, and a happy new year. I would like some further guidance regarding your recent decision for deletion of Endymion, if you don't mind. Don't worry, I'm not disputing your verdict or anything. But the discussion was exploring alternative ways of documenting these quotes, namely a real world pov page listing unatributed quotes. All three participants in the discussion were sympathic to some version of the idea at least (Alan admittedly only a variant), so what I'm wondering is, does your decision imply that's not ok either, or merely narrowly that Endymion shouldn't be a page? Bc to be honest, I'm still kinda enthousiastic about that alternative page. So, some clarification would be appreciated, if that's ok. -- Capricorn (talk) 08:32, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :Hi. Thanks for contacting me. The discussion was about the stand alone article and the arguments why this article should not stay in that way were clear. Be bold and start a realworld article about this kind of references like the other reference pages. I am sure some contributors would jump in and help expanding such an article. Maybe you could also start a forum discussion to find the correct title for this article? Anyway, I am not oppose such a reference list. And a happy new year to you, too. Tom (talk) 17:30, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. That's a useful reply and I will definitely follow up on this. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:48, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Pixomondo links Pls. explain while you would insert a redirect link (ILM) and then change the name of the VSE Awards to the incorrect name and insert another redirect link, instead of linking directly to the catch-all awards page. I just don't get it at all. It's the opposite info I've received from other mods/admins. Regards. - Darth Duranium (talk) 21:05, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :Why would you add the link "Industrial Light & Magic" and then cut it by a slash and add "ILM" instead of use "ILM" directly? That makes no sense. The link "Visual Effects Society Award" goes directly to the appropriate section on the awards page. Your link goes to the top of the page and is a link which points not especially to the section of the page it should link to. And btw, "Visual Effects Society Award" is not an incorrect term. VES is the abbreviation for Visual Effects Society. That's it. Tom (talk) 21:10, January 24, 2018 (UTC) As I tried to explain, Tom, I was told it's better to link directly to the page than use redirect links (Industrial Light & Magic is the name of the article, ILM is not). I didn't realize that your Visual Effect Soc. link went further down the page but "VES Awards" is what they call the awards. https://www.visualeffectssociety.com/ves-awards Anyhoo, if the preferred method is to use redirect links, I'll use them, it's less work for me. Honestly thought I was following the rules. Cheers. - Darth Duranium (talk) 21:29, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :What is the point for having redirects if they're not to use? Again, VES is the abbreviation for Visual Effects Society. Tom (talk) 21:39, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: VES - I am aware of that, I researched and wrote the article, mate. But that is not what they call the awards, hence the addition of (VES) next to it. Anyway, enough said, life's too short. Btw, is there somewhere I can read about M-A preferred link styles? Cheers. - Darth Duranium (talk) 14:20, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :Finally had some time to go further. There is a valid redirect VES Award which also links to the appropriate section on the awards page. Maybe you want use this link? This link is the section where you can read about redirects. Hope this helps. Tom (talk) 17:09, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Cheers, Tom. Now that I know redirects are perfectly kosher, I'll be all over them. And the next time someone tells me the opposite, I'm sending them to you. ;-) Ciao for now. - Darth Duranium (talk) 18:27, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Note in "Barnaby" article Hi ThomasHL, regarding this edit of yours to Barnaby, Jo'Bril was mentioned in the text because the episode references where the character (played by the same actor) attempted to steal the very metaphasic shielding they are using in so it was relevant to the article. I'm going to put it back in as it doesn't really make sense with your edit now. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:30, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Source for Alexander Enberg Malon Thomas, would you happen to have a source for Alexander Enberg playing this Malon? A number of pages reference it but the notes are uncited. Just trying to clean it up. Thanks! --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:30, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :I want a source that this Malon is Alexander Enberg as he went uncredited. Tom (talk) 18:28, February 9, 2018 (UTC) I just thought that you might be aware through any of your vast collection of production sheets etc as there's been an incite tag on it, that's all. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:00, February 10, 2018 (UTC) :Unfortunatly I don't have access to this specific call sheet. And I still wonder how it did became publically known that this is Enberg. Tom (talk) 16:14, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, there must be something out there that says it was him, but never mind. No problem, thanks for your help anyway. --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:52, February 10, 2018 (UTC)